The perfect crime is being
by 88Happy88Go88Lucky88
Summary: Everyone knew it, someone in class 55th has commit a crime ... how someone like me is suppose to solve this and change those piece of mess into perfect students? (enjoy my horrible writting)
1. Chapter 1

HGL: Hi ! ^^ Just wanted to say that it sure have plenty of mistakes. Sorry, I usually talk french. Why not writting a story in french ? Because I just did'nt felt like it. I may traduce this piece of sh*t myself later for some friends, but now, i'll just post that thing. I'ts a prologue, don't worry. I just want some review to know if i'm not just wasting my time doing this. sooo... have fun ^^'' ...

Everyone knew it. Someone in this class must have done it. Class 55, the messiest just commit a crime. It was at noon, they were about twelves people dining in the class. We can count:

-Blackleg Sanji -Boa Hancock -Eustass Kidd -Jewelry Bonney -Mikan Nami -Monkey D. Luffy -Nefertari Vivi -Pheonix Marco -Portgas D. Ace -Roronoa Zoro -Sirena Keimi -Trafalgar Law

All their names were listed in alphabetical order. Me, myself and I ... the only responsible man of this mess, Akagami no Shanks, is the one , supposed to solve this crap. I was actually looking at it. They were twelve teen from different age, in a low class. The lowest one. Some of them were allways causing trouble or being pushed in. The others were just reeeaaaally bad at school. Even whorst, sometime, they were both. At this moment, I almost felt a tear cracking my beautiful face in two half, but I can't. No, I can't show any fear in front of those ... little angel, like their parents would say. A womenizer a possessive girl, a gothic ginger, a glutton, a thief, a ... ... well ... something ..., a rich girl that is allways crying, a pineaple head, a pyroman who is also the brother of the ... thing .., a ''look-like-a-killer'' lazy man, a paranoid girl and I think the other one is a psychopath. What a beautifull class ! ... No ... I can't even lie to myself, how was I suppose to find out the one who did the crime ? I'm sure they're not even knowing that i'm looking at them.

The pyroman just held something and shout: '' Hey guys ! Wanna try something cool !?''... What ...

The green haired girl just screamed like her life was being taking away. The straw hat was all hyper, the womenizer trying to seduce some ginger girl that was yelling, insulting and hitting some other man. The ghotic and the psychopath were having a fight in the back of the class, the blue haired girl was crying her soul at pineaple head for not being able to stop them and that possessive girl just asked the thing for a wedding. His brother freaking out about it. And of course, my awesome boss choosed me, to change them into perfect students. ... CAN SOMEONE KILL ME !?


	2. Chapter 2

HGL: Okay, I know it's still small, but it's to make the situation a bit ... ''clearer'' ? ...nah, forgot the word, anyway, 'hope you still enjoy my horrible writting !

'Okay Shanks, you can do it' I was actually trying to convince myself ... it was apparently not working because all my body was trembling under such pressure. I've never been THAT much of a noodle like mood. ... It's not the students that are scaring me, it's the work i'll have to do. Sooo much work ! There are some moments when I miss the time where I would go partying every night, but nooooo~ governement won't let me do that ! I've got to get a job and blaaah blaaah blaaah. Damn stupid governement. They had to send a good man like me on a working session to pay my bill.

So I just took the piece of paper with students names on it that was on my desk and began calling their names, they were all quiet and sending some death-glare toward me ... well, the 'thing' who was apparently Monkey D. Luffy, 'a dumb name for a dumb kid' was just giving me his brigthest smile as if we were some kind of kindergarden class, waiting for the teacher to send them in the playground. That keimi girl had both hand on her mouth to keep her from shouting and that zoro-boloss was snoring and had a trail of isgusting saliva falling into a huge spot on his desk ... oh wait ... it was mine ...

''Thanks for ... cleaning my desk I guess ? ... now could you please just go to another seats'' I told him. The whole class staring at me like they were going to laught their ass off. Of course the moss head didn't moved. He was soo confortable on my desk ... I then did what every great teacher would have done . I kicked his ass:

'' GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DESK, YOU IDIOT ! '' Sending a kick to his ribs, I saw him falling on the floor, all troubled and wide eyed, like a puppy who was being screaming at for some pee on the carpet. Oh poor thing. He just flipped me off and got another seat. The other students still staring at me, but in a different way. Like I was some crazy ginger who just kicked a student. Actually I did kicked him, but I don' think that i'm a crazy as long as I don't have alchool in my hands. With alchool, I became friends with a bush ... the name was Carlos. HE was so kind to me, then one day I forgot were he was and cried the hell out of me for being a bad friend and loosing my besties in the forest. Yeah, alchool fucked me up, but hey ! I'm still an awesome guy, right ?

'' Okay guys, nor me nor you want to be there actually. I don't care if you go away. The only thing I want you to now is that by the next year you'll be transformed into perfect students. You may laught, but keep it quiet for two damn minutes. By the next week i'll find out the one who commit the crime. I still don't even know what it is, but once I read this crap on my desk I'll find out and I'll do everything to find the guilty and it would be a pleasure to know it right now so tell me, who did the crime ?'' ... of course no one answered. ''then i'm sorry, but when I'll find out I won't keep myself from shoving a table up the guilty's ass for lying at me. This session's ended. Have a good diner.''I told you, i'm not a coward. I'm a great teacher. I don't want to mess with them, but if I need to finish this crap to stop working and keep partying, I'll do anything, even reading all those ... 34 FUCKING PAPERS ?!


End file.
